The Night Before
by KJmom
Summary: Long kept secrets are finally revealed.  Weasleycest of the Ron/Charlie variety. Yes, kiddies, this is incestual slash  though not extremely graphic , you've been warned...


**A/N: Working out some issues with writer's block with this one. It's rough, but I battling through. I think getting this out may have helped!**

"What are you doing, Charlie?" Ron didn't really need to ask, he could see the intent in Charlie's eyes, feel it in the air.

"Something I've wanted to do for ten years."

"Ten years? But I was only-"

"Yeah."

"But that's -"

"Horrible, I know. C'mere."

Ron continued backing himself into the corner; Charlie continued to follow him.

"You want this, Ron. I can tell you do." Charlie's eyes darted to the hardening lump in Ron's trousers, "Your zipper's straining against your want."

Nimble fingers ghosted gently over the front of Ron's body and rested lightly on his crotch. Ron swallowed and blushed when Charlie's gaze settled on his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Why now?"

"Why not?"

"There are a _lot_ of very good answers to that question." Charlie's hand trailed up to cup Ron's cheek and his thumb tenderly brushed the skin covering Ron's cheekbone. When Ron gasped, the other man's thumb moved to Ron's bottom lip and traced it delicately.

"Like what?"

"I'm going to go with the most obvious." Charlie's eyes - which had been dangerously focused on Ron's mouth - raised to meet Ron's.

"What's the most obvious? You're not gay? You're married? I'm _getting_ married?" All very good points, but not the one that was troubling Ron the most.

"We're_ brothers_, you nitwit." Ron could see the merriment on Charlie's face when he replied.

"Ah, yes. That would be what upsets you most, wouldn't it?"

"Well, it's a rather upsetting thing to think about."

"But, you see, it wouldn't distress you so much if it didn't intrigue you." The hand that had been hanging limply at Charlie's side curled around Ron's right hip and pulled him closer. Ron moaned and wished he could take it back when Charlie grinned - rather wickedly.

"See? You want me too." His older brother leaned forward to kiss Ron's chin teasingly.

"I never said I didn't, but Hermione-" His whisper was cut short by Charlie's reply that fell hotly over the skin of his neck.

"Never has to know." Charlie's tongue licked a wet stripe from the base of Ron's throat to his jaw. He followed the path he'd created back down, blowing cool air on the sensitive skin. Ron whimpered; Charlie chuckled and rewarded him with a nip at his collarbone.

"But, Charlie," Ron could hear his resolve crumbling and figured Charlie could as well.

"Shhh, trust me, Ron. I've never hurt you before, and I'm not going to start now. Let me love you, baby. Nobody will ever know; we'll be so careful." It was hard to argue when every word was exactly what he'd always longed to hear from the man.

"_Charlie_, fuck!" He forced himself to push Charlie away and crossed the room quickly to give himself the distance he needed to think. Charlie turned and almost collapsed against the wall. His beautiful auburn locks fell over his face and almost concealed the dejected look in his eyes.

They'd been celebrating Charlie's impending marriage at a local pub, and Ron had happily consumed several drinks that he was regretting. He wasn't drunk, but he was just buzzed enough that dragging Charlie to his bed didn't seem like it would be the biggest mistake of his life.

He cursed Hermione for staying with Luna for the night and berated himself - internally - for thinking that it would be a good idea for Charlie to sleep it off at their flat. As it was, there was no need for Charlie to sleep anything off. He'd only had the one beer, and that had been hours ago. Ron suddenly realized that Charlie had been eyeing him curiously all night. He also remembered who it was that had been insisting he keep on drinking.

"You _arse_! You were _trying_ to get me drunk. What? Did you think I'd be easier if I was totally pissed?"

Charlie sighed and let himself slip to the floor. He hung his head between his knees and buried his fingers in his hair as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Ron. I wasn't trying to take advantage of you. I just… It _hurts_, Ronnie. It hurts _so much_ and I can't ignore it anymore. I can't…"

Ron had never heard Charlie sound so despondent, so utterly beaten. It was that despair that loosened his lips and propelled him back across the room to wrap himself around his brother.

"It's okay, Charlie. I…I trust you. You know I do. I love you, Charlie. I love you so fucking _much_. I don't know when it turned into this ball of longing that tightens in my chest anytime I think about you, but it did," He lifted his older brother's head and wiped the tears from his face with a shaking hand.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he was being unfaithful to the wife that he also loved dearly. He knew that Charlie was going to proclaim his undying love for someone else tomorrow, in front of all of their friends and family. He knew _all_ that, but it didn't stop him from pressing his lips firmly to Charlie's.

He kissed Charlie slowly and thoroughly. His chest ached when Charlie responded by pulling Ron into his lap and thrusting his tongue as deeply into Ron's mouth as it would go. Ron let his hands explore his brother's chest and stomach. He slid the thin fabric of Charlie's shirt up and over his head and kneaded warm skin and quivering muscles. When Charlie was reduced to guttural moans and trembling gasps, Ron stood and pulled his brother into his bedroom.

X.X

"Where are my vows? I laid the paper right there, on the desk, now it's gone." Charlie was frantically searching the pockets of his robes and freaking out rather girlishly in Ron's opinion.

"Relax, bro. You didn't lay it on the desk _or _stuff it in your pocket. I have it right here, best man, remember? Just chill out, Charlie. I'll take care of you. Sit down and have a drink."

He shoved a tumbler of scotch into his big brother's hand and patted his hair affectionately. They hadn't talked since their revelations the night before. Well, unless dirty whispers in the dark or bouts of cold feet counted, but Ron didn't think they did.

Maybe they would never talk about it, but Ron knew it would happen again. It was a miracle they'd restrained themselves as long as they had. He tried not to think about how much his infidelity would hurt Hermione, or that pretty girl in the next room waiting to marry his handsome brother. Besides, like Charlie had said, they never had to know.

So, though he still felt on edge and more than a little guilty, when Charlie tilted his head up for one more quick snog before he pledged his life to someone else, Ron obliged. He'd still be secretly granting Charlie's every wish twenty years later, though he wasn't aware of it at the time.


End file.
